


Monthly Occurrence

by bitchaotic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Secrets, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Werewolf, Wordcount: 100-1.000, mix up, pre-marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is a transgender male who thinks that Remus Lupin is also transgender due to his friends' mentions of his "monthly occurrence".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I've read fics where they'll talk about Lupin's change as his monthly occurrence/hell/visitor. I thought about periods by reading that, which lead to this.

The first time Sirius heard it was in Potions. It was hushed, like a secret they shouldn't have been discussing. Which, actually, it was. The second time was a month later on the Quiddich pitch. James was laughing about it, but Remus looked fairly uncomfortable. It was then that he pieced it together. He'd had his own conversations that were fairly similar. It sucked to see someone else who he thought was in the same situation being picked on for it by his own best friend. 

It wasn't long after that Sirius decided he'd talk to Remus about his 'monthly situation' that James seemed to love to bring up when he thought no one else could hear. It didn't seem like Remus wanted it to be known, but his friend seemed to have no problem bringing it up. Sometimes their other friend, Peter, would laugh about the jokes, too. He seemed to understand that Lupin didn't seem to like that topic of conversation and only laughed for James's sake. He'd often change the subject and Remus would give him a grateful smile. 

It was the day after James had said that the 'monthly occurrence' would be happening soon. Sirius would be starting soon, and he knew how irritable some people would get when they were on their period. He was that way. The smallest thing could set him off sometimes. He figured that it was then or never. They all shared a room, so it made it easy to get the Lupin boy alone. James was going after his latest conquest and Peter was out getting them snacks from the kitchen, so he had a bit of time before one of them would be back. 

"Hey, uh. I know what you're going through, Remus. It gets easier, I swear. You should tell your friends that you don't like all the talk about it, though. It'll make you feel way better not to be reminded of it when you don't have to be." At first, Remus looked surprised, then a little frightened. He leaned in close, shaking his head after a few seconds. "How did you know? You're not one, too. I don't smell it on you, " Remus said, causing Sirius to feel more confused than he'd ever been. "James talks loudly... Smell? What would you smell?"

It was then that James walked in way sooner than he'd expected. The girl he was chasing must have turned him down real quick. Remus said they'd meet up later before following James out of the room and off to do Merlin knows what. It wasn't for a few days until they saw each other again. Remus wasn't in any of their classes or in his room. At first, he thought that the other was just avoiding him until he saw James and Peter together without Remus, who was almost always with one or the other. It wasn't for another couple of weeks until they actually got the chance to talk again.

"What do you think I am?" Remus asked in a hushed voice after sitting down next to him on the couch in the common room. Most everyone was already up in the dormitories besides a few stragglers on the other side of the room. "Transgender," Sirius whispered, raising an eyebrow as Remus laughed. "You can't tell anyone, or else I'll be expelled. But, since you haven't told anyone what you thought I was, I'm hoping I can trust you. I'm a werewolf. The monthly thing James talks about is the full moon." Sirius was still thinking about what Remus really was when he heard a voice, but couldn't make out the words. He looked up at the other, who repeated his question, "So, you're trans? You said you knew what it was like.." After a moment, Sirius nodded and whispered, "You can't tell anyone, though. You're the only one, besides the professors and headmaster, that knows. I'd rather this not be like the last school I went to."

They talked about Sirius's previous school, where he was bullied for being who he was. Not even the teachers would defend him. It wasn't unusual for him to come home with a black eye or split lip. They talked about the full moons and how his friends would keep him occupied and safe when it was that time. It was revealed that Sirius was also an animagus, and the idea of him coming with the three of them to the whomping willow during the next full moon. 

Over the next month, the four became practically inseparable. They were all a bit hesitant at first, but soon enough they were best friends with no secrets between them. Well, almost no secrets. Sirius and Remus had their own secrets that they decided the rest of the group didn't need to know. Both boys had a crush on the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was kinda rushed, so I might come back to it and rewrite it. Thank you for reading/commenting/giving kudos. I appreciate them all.


End file.
